Haunted by the Past
by 5-0NcisFan
Summary: Steve encounters a woman who can help solve a case but she's haunted by the past. Can Steve and the team help her move forward.
1. Chapter 1

The day was long and it wasn't over yet. The Five-O task force was on one of their most difficult cases and the longer that time went on the more frustrated they became.

"What else can we do," Danny Williams asked.

"We can call in an expert," Chin noted, "I was at that Criminology conference in San Francisco a while back and,"

"Wait, you got to go to that," Danny looked at Chin, "How did you get so lucky?"

"Enough," Steve broke in, "Who is this expert Chin?"

"Her name is Brynn Maguire," Chin walked to the bullpen and typed in her name. "She has an extensive history with the BAU," Danny looked at him oddly, "The Behavioral Analysis Unit within the FBI."

"Oh," Danny retreated.

"Anyway," Chin looked at Steve, "She might be able to help us."

"According to this she's in Texas," Steve pointed to the screen. "We don't have it in our budget to fly her out here Chin."

"She's here," Chin removed his phone, "She's here on personal business."

"You know this how," Danny asked grinning.

"Because," Chin sighed, "I knew her father and he just passed away. She's his sole heir and,"

"She's here settling his estate," Steve noted, "Do you know where?"

Chin nodded. Steve and Chin headed to Brynn's location while Danny and Kono stayed behind to follow up on another lead.

"You do the talking," Steve noted as they approached the front door, "You know her."

"I don't know her that well," Chin looked at his boss, "We sat together and spoke briefly but."

"Still," Steve knocked on the door.

"Yes," the woman answered looking very disheveled.

"Hello," Chin removed his badge, "I am Lieutenant Kelly and this is Commander McGarrett we are with Five-O."

"What can I do for you," She asked.

"You are Brynn Maguire," Chin smiled, "We met at a Criminology conference last year and,"

"I'm sorry," Brynn looked at him, "This isn't a good time."

They could see the house was full of people. "We apologize but we have this case and," Chin watched her trying to soak it all in. "Do you need any help?" He asked as he looked at Steve. "You have a lot of people inside."

Brynn knew a few extra hands couldn't hurt, "Sure." She opened the door and let them in, "After they're gone we can talk."

"Sure," Chin nodded and then introduced Steve to her. They felt a spark as they shook hands. She escorted them in and just had them patrol to make sure everyone was okay. Brynn and Steve would exchange glances on occasion as if they knew each other. Steve stopped and looked at the photo of Brynn's father. He seemed to stare at it that it concerned Chin, "What's the matter?"

"I know him," Steve noted quietly, "He was one of my Commanding Officers at Coronado." Steve looked at Chin, "You said you knew him, how?"

"When I was at Pearl," Chin expression showed sadness, "He would come every day and walk around. He would tell stories of his father being at Normandy or wherever else he was stationed during World War 2." Chin looked around, "I never put the pieces of the puzzle together but he said he was estranged from his daughter." He sighed, "It was only the last few weeks that he and Brynn reconciled. I met him for breakfast a couple of weeks ago and," Chin smiled, "He said they made peace."

"Yes," Brynn handed them a glass, "We did. I owe you a small thank you Chin."

"What for," He asked.

"You were the one who told him that it didn't or shouldn't matter what someone did for a living as long as they did it with integrity," Brynn tapped her glass then faced everyone. "Thanks for coming as you know the funeral is day after tomorrow and you are all invited. But tonight we are celebrating Patrick Jonas Maguire's life." Brynn said an Irish prayer and quickly downed the drink. They were now alone; Brynn was cleaning up when Steve and Chin approached. Brynn took a seat on the couch and looked at the two men.

"We have a case and we need your assistance," Steve leaned forward hoping his relaxed demeanor would help.

"Sorry," Brynn shook her head, "I don't do that anymore." She looked at them.

Chin spoke, "Please Brynn we could really use your help."

"No I can't," Brynn started to get nervous. She walked to the dining table glancing at the clock on her way, "Please," Brynn began placing food in containers, "Take these with you. I have more food then I know what to do with."

"Listen we'd be very grateful if you were able to assist us," Steve noted approaching the table.

"Why not call one of my former colleagues," Brynn didn't look at them, "I know one is a professor at the University," Steve interrupted her.

"We would prefer you," Steve replied, "Chin speaks highly of you and,"

"Here," She handed Steve a plate, disappeared for a moment then returned carrying a plastic bag and food containers, She placed the containers in the bag, "This should be enough for you and your team."

Steve could see there was no arguing with her, "If you change your mind," He removed a card from his pocket, "We could really use your help." He watched Chin approach.

"Brynn," Chin spoke softly, "Whatever reasons you have for not being an agent anymore doesn't matter," He picked up the bag, "What matters is that three kids are involved and they could use your help." She didn't move or say a word.

"Thank you for your time," Steve noted as he started for the door.

"Mahalo," Chin stated as he exited the house.

Brynn watched them drive off in Steve's truck. She bolted the door closed then sat on the couch. She felt the day takes its toll on her and contemplated what to do next.

"Any luck," Kono asked as Chin and Steve entered the bull pen.

"No," Chin handed Danny the bag, "Here's dinner." Steve walked into his office not saying a word to anyone.

"What this," Danny looked in the bag.

"Food from the wake," Chin noted, "Brynn wanted us to have it," He looked at the screen and grew even more frustrated. He heard Danny fiddle with the microwave while Kono retrieved the plates. Kono called that dinner was ready. Everyone sat in silence around the table eating trying to think what their next move would be.

"I'm sorry," Brynn noted as she approached the room where they were eating. "I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner."

"No," Steve jumped up, "It's okay." He introduced Brynn to Kono and Danny. "I don't suppose you would like any?"

"No," Brynn shuddered, "I have even more food at home." She stood for a moment then rubbed her neck, "You still need my help I assume?"

"Of course," Chin noted.

Brynn closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "I will do what I can but there are no guarantees."

"Deal," Steve smiled, "I will get you the file."

"Finish your dinner," Brynn waived him down, "I can wait out here."

"Stay," Kono smiled, "Have a drink with us."

Danny stood up and pulled out a chair for her, "Thanks." She replied as she sat down.

They ate their meal and seemed in better spirits hoping that what Brynn could add to the mix would help them solve their case. Steve could see the pain in Brynn's expression and figured it was from the death of her father; little did he know what the pain was really from.

"So," Steve pushed his plate away, "Do you think you think you can look over the case file now?"

"Sure," Brynn could feel all eyes on her, "I'm not even sure I can help." She watched Steve leave the room.

"Mahalo for dinner," Chin noted as he stood up; "Mahalo for being here."

"Don't thank me just yet," Brynn replied solemnly. "After all there are no guarantees."

Steve was now more curious then ever as to why she was no longer in Law Enforcement. He figured he would find out once the case was over. "Here's the file," Steve handed it to her then took a seat. With the exception of Chin everyone remained in their seats waiting with baited breath.

"I can't concentrate with everyone here," Brynn noted. "I'm sure y'all have other things to do."

"Right," Danny gave her an appreciative smile, Kono patted her shoulder and Steve gazed at her for a moment. "Steve," Danny called, "I think she means you too."

"Right," Steve stood up and was just about to leave when he stopped, "What made you change your mind?"

"Your charisma and good looks," Brynn noted dryly burying her face in the folder.

"Right," Steve replied as he exited the room. The team seemed fascinated with Brynn. They huddled around the table watching her read the file. "Who is she calling," Steve asked aloud as Brynn dialed a number.

Brynn rose from her chair and started walking around while the phone was ringing, "Good you're there."

"I'm always here for you, you know that," The man noted.

Steve watched her pace and could see it was more about nerves then impatience. "She's not happy," He noted as the others quickly turned away when she turned their way.

"When does your flight arrive," Brynn questioned knowing all eyes were on her.

"Tomorrow morning about ten," The man stated.

"Can you bring the Cochran file with you," Brynn's voice cracked.

"Wait why," he asked, "I thought,"

"Please I will explain when you get here," Brynn noted firmly.

"Alright I will see you tomorrow," The man sighed.

Brynn disconnected the call, gathered her things and entered the bull pen. "I will be back tomorrow."

"That's it," Danny's voice raised slightly.

"I have a friend coming in from the mainland and he's bringing something I need," Brynn looked at each one, "I can answer more tomorrow." She pulled her bag onto her shoulder, "Can someone call me a cab please or give me a number for them?"

"I can drive you home," Chin noted.

"We have that party at Uncles tonight," Kono noted.

"I will drive her home," Steve stated firmly. He escorted her to his truck and helped her into the cab. Their hands touched and both felt something again. He pulled onto the main road heading towards her home, "So do you plan on staying in Hawaii?"

"I'm sorry what," Brynn was a million miles away. "Not sure depends."

"On what," Steve asked looking at her. He could see the look of pain and sadness cross her face.

"Things," Brynn didn't want to speak because she was exhausted, "When I know you will know okay?" There was something in her voice. She couldn't get close, not yet.

"Sure," Steve knew to leave her alone. They rode in silence to her house. Steve escorted her to the house and made sure she was safe inside, "We will see you tomorrow."

"Yes," Brynn replied, "Thanks for the ride."

Steve pulled a card from his pocket and wrote on the back of it, "If you need anything and I mean anything, call."

"Mahalo Commander," Brynn stated as she locked the door behind him.

Brynn woke early and did everything she needed to before meeting her friend. She drove to the airport and waited at the baggage claim.

"Hey gorgeous," the man said as he approached.

Brynn turned and hugged him tightly, "It's good to see you Derek."

"You too sweetheart," He placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," Brynn stated but her shaky hands indicated otherwise.

"What's going on darlin," Derek asked as he picked up his bag.

"I was asked to consult on a case," Brynn didn't look at him, "It's connected to another case or at least I think it is."

Derek looked at her and could tell this was affecting her deeply, "It's more then that isn't it?"

"I don't know," Brynn retrieved her sunglasses and placed them on her face. "Do you want me to drop you somewhere?"

"Sure," Derek stood in front of Brynn's rental car. "I am getting a rental car at my hotel once I check in."

"What time is check in," Brynn asked as she unlocked the car.

"Three," Derek knew what she was thinking, "Come on," he smiled, "Let's go look at what you have figured out so far."

"Thanks," Brynn started her father's car and drove to Five-O headquarters. She and Derek showed their ID and headed to the second floor. She opened the door and found the team surrounding the TV screens discussing the case. "Commander McGarrett," Brynn called.

"Miss Maguire," Steve turned around. He didn't realize how much he liked Brynn until he saw this well built Special Agent standing before him. Of course, Steve was now in competition mode.

"This is SSA Derek Morgan," Brynn noted, "He's with the BAU."

"Nice to meet you," Steve extended his hand. Their handshake was intense. Brynn introduced the others to Derek while Steve kept an eye on her, "The conference room is yours." He was a little jealous but tried not to show it.

"Thanks," Brynn gave Steve a slight smile. She and Derek walked into the conference room. He sat down and began perusing the files. "Do you have the file?"

"Yes," Derek removed the file from his case and handed it to her. "Tell me what you are thinking so far?"

Derek and Brynn worked for a couple of hours ignoring the people outside the conference room. Steve would occasionally look over her way and would feel a twinge of jealousy when he would see them huddled together.

Brynn and Derek continued to discuss the case when they came across the connection, "Commander," Brynn swung open the door but didn't see him at first until he came around the corner. "There you are," Brynn noted practically bumping into him, "Was this tested," She questioned as she held up a picture of some blood.

"Yes," Steve took the picture from her touching her hand at the same time. They shared a glance both feeling the sexual tension between them. "Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure," Brynn rubbed her neck, "Just when I thought,"

"Hey Brynn," Derek called, "Think I found something."

Steve and Brynn headed to the conference room. Derek explained what he found. While he did Brynn felt her knees buckle under her fortunately Steve caught her. "You alright," Steve asked as he grabbed her arm.

"Oh my," she covered her mouth. Brynn looked at Derek then walked towards the window, "I hoped it wasn't true."

"What," Steve looked at Derek not quite sure what was going on.

Brynn didn't look at either of them, "This is all his doing." She started to feel ill, "He killed her," Brynn looked at Derek with hatred in her eyes. "I want him."

"Calm down you can't be sure," Derek held up a hand.

"What is your gut telling you Derek," Brynn raised an eyebrow and her voice at him. He didn't say a word, "I knew it." She looked at Steve who had a confused look on his face. She sat down. "Ten years ago a young woman with three kids was murdered. They never could prove who did it," Brynn sat down. "The case went cold. Then two years later," she closed her eyes. "One a year for five years; no evidence, no trace, nothing." Brynn sighed. "The murders stopped then," Brynn hesitated. "Here we are two years later and,"

"The murders have begun again," Derek spoke, "This time he's changed his MO." He looked at Brynn, "It was after Brynn's," he stopped realizing Brynn didn't share that part, "We figured that it is the same unsub."

"Is it," Steve asked.

"I believe so," Brynn replied softly, "He's here in Hawaii." She looked at Steve "And he's killed again. His victim was this woman," She tapped the photo, "And my father."

"Why break the pattern," Steve asked leaning forward.

"Because he's exacting his revenge," Brynn's hands shook.

"What makes you so sure," Steve questioned concerned about her.

Brynn leaned forward, covered her face in her hands then looked at Steve, "He was a SEAL." She looked at Steve knowing he was too. "I believe he was one of my father's students." She sighed. "If it is who I think he is," Brynn looked at Derek; "He's crazy." She looked at each of them and something in her expression ran chills up their spine. "He gets off killing. The first victims were;" She couldn't speak.

"Brynn's sister-in-law and her kids. It happened while her brother was deployed," Derek interjected. "After that it was other SEAL families except for this woman," he stated. "This time he left the kids."

"Why," Steve grabbed a seat.

Derek and Brynn looked at each other as if to confer without saying a word. "She was different."

"How so," Steve was trying to follow along.

"She's his wife and those are his kids," Brynn noted. "They were asleep correct?"

"Yes," Steve perused the file. "They were."

"Let me guess," Brynn looked up rather than at the men; "She was planning for a divorce."

"According to our records," Steve looked at Brynn and was impressed at how much she knew about the case.

"So were the others he killed;" Derek noted. "We believe that his parents divorced as a child and that he was blamed for the divorce. Whether that is true we don't know;" Derek stated, "His mom remarried and his dad died soon after."

"So he is seeking revenge for those getting divorced;" Steve shook his head; "Makes no sense."

"It rarely does;" Brynn sighed. "I think he killed my father because he," She sighed, "My father knew what he did and didn't stop him. Instead my father sent him on a mission."

"That would explain the time gap;" Steve looked at Brynn; "But why wouldn't your father report him?"

"Lack of evidence;" Brynn noted; "Or," Dare she say it; "He didn't care." She leaned forward feeling the weight on her shoulders. "He confessed something to me a week before his murder." She walked to the window. "He said he knew someone committed a horrible crime but they had a mission and that mission would save hundreds of lives. The woman and children that were killed were casualties of the life of a SEAL." She turned and looked at Steve with tears in her eyes. "They were innocent kids and he robbed them of their potential; of what they could've become," She slammed her fist on the table; "Of their lives. I want this sick SOB."

"We will get him;" Steve assured her. "We just need to figure out his next move before he does."

"I wish I could help you;" Brynn noted but she was at a loss; maybe it was the jet lag or the exhaustion that was wreaking havoc on her body. "I want so badly to help you it's just;" She didn't look at them and began feeling like she did before she left the FBI. Brynn tried not to shake but she couldn't help it. It was all coming back to her. The torture she endured, the pain she felt, it was all flooding back and she didn't like it. Brynn hated feeling helpless and right now she was as helpless as she could be.

Derek squeezed her hand, "They will get him," Derek looked at Steve.

"I hope so," Brynn sighed. She met Steve's gaze.

"I am sorry to interrupt," Danny noted, "Steve can I see you a moment?"

Steve exited the room while Brynn did her best to regain her composure. She knew breaking down wasn't going to do anyone any good. She was able to bury her emotions before and she knew she could do it again.

"How long ago," Steve asked keeping an eye on Brynn.

"About three hours," Danny noted.

Steve and his team took off leaving Brynn and Derek behind to continue gathering evidence. Derek was called to a case in LA and unfortunately couldn't stay. After Brynn drove him to the airport she returned to 5-0 and continued looking through the file. She was glad she was alone as some of her past began to flow through her thoughts causing her to lose concentration.

A short while later the team returned no better off than they had been before they left. Steve checked on Brynn who was now exhausted. She wanted to go home and soak in a tub and wash all the memories away. Brynn closed her eyes and did her best to place the pieces of the puzzle together. She heard someone clear their throat.

"Am I disturbing you," Chin asked as he placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"No," Brynn noted. "Just trying to see how all of this," She moved her hand over the files, "Fits."

"Remember what they told us at the seminar," Chin noted, "We can't see the forest through the trees if there is fog on the horizon."

Brynn laughed; "I remember it differently but yes I know." She sipped the coffee, "Walk away for a while and maybe things will become clearer." She stood up and stretched then asked where there was someplace she could grab a bite to eat. Chin left and returned with a menu for a diner a block away. "Would you ask what everyone would like?"

Chin did just that then he accompanied Brynn while they picked up the food. The team welcomed the break. For an hour they spoke of everything except work while Brynn just sat and listened. Steve watched her and knew that not only the case, but her past, was catching up to her. They all decided it was time to get back to work. Steve encouraged Brynn to go home and get some rest but made sure she had all of his contact numbers, just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

Brynn pulled her father's car into the driveway and looked at the house. It was a house to her nothing more. It was never a home especially since he bought it after she left but even then it meant nothing to her. She grabbed her keys and proceeded inside. Brynn placed her handbag on the table along with her keys and cell phone. She removed her shoes and was about to start a bath when she heard the noise. But before she could do anything she was hit over the head and when she woke up she was duct taped and in a chair. "Who are you?"

"Where is it," The man grumbled as he leaned forward.

"Where is what," Brynn asked, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

He slapped her hard, "The box your father kept in his study."

"What box," Brynn asked, "I haven't been in this house in twenty years."

"Liar," he hit her again, "I don't like being lied to."

"I'm not lying," Brynn noted feeling the blood run from her lip, "Please I just reconciled with my father two weeks ago." She looked up at him, "I literally arrived two days ago."

"Nothing," another man stated entering the room; "Looks like it was here then moved."

"Who had access to this house," The first man pointed the gun in her face.

"No one until yesterday but," Brynn realized someone could've taken it while they were here at the wake, "We had a house full of people yesterday. Anyone could've taken it." She hoped they believed her after all it was the truth.

"If I find out that you are lying to me," he leaned in grabbed her hair and held the gun under her chin, "I will kill you." He ran the gun along her chin, "We will be keeping an eye on you darlin." He motioned for the other man to leave. "I will be right out." The man leaned in, ripped open Brynn's blouse. He smiled; "I should take you right here," his laugh was deep and throaty as he let the knife run down her body. He cut the duct tape then grabbed Brynn and threw her into the bedroom.

"You're going to rape me," Brynn noted as she steadied herself on the bed. "Go ahead. I told you I didn't know anything but if raping me makes you feel more like a man or will make you believe me, go ahead." Her voice held sarcasm.

The man pushed her down then straddled her, "I should rape you just because I can," He leaned forward, grabbed her throat hard and held it tight, "If I find out that you are lying I will be back and I will not only rape you but I will kill you."

Brynn managed to kick him in the groin in order to get away. He grabbed her and hit her hard enough to cause her eye to swell. She hit him again; she knew she had to fight no matter the outcome. He kept hitting her and was about to shoot her; fortunately for her the other man came in and pulled him off of her. Brynn sat motionless for what seemed like forever hearing them leave. She finally managed to get to her feet and to her handbag. She removed her cell phone and dialed the number of one person she felt she could trust.

"McGarrett," Steve answered slightly groggy. He was in bed had just drifted off after a very long day.

"Commander," Brynn's voice was weak.

"Miss Maguire," Steve sat up he knew by the tone of her voice she was in trouble.

"I need your help and please come alone," her voice cracked.

"On my way," Steve noted as he disconnected the call. He dressed; grabbed his gun, and keys. Steve quickly drove to her house. She opened the door watching him approach. He couldn't see her face at first, "What's the matter?"

"Some men were in my house," She moved aside to let him in.

Steve then saw her ripped blouse, bloody lip and swollen eye. "What the hell did they do to you?" He started to remove his phone when he felt a gentle hand on his.

"Please," She shook her head, "Not yet."

"Let's at least get you taken care of," Steve escorted her to the couch. "First aid kit," He held up a finger, "Ice,' Steve came back a moment later carrying the items he needed. He had a wet rag in his hand that he used to gently wipe the blood from her face. He had her hold the ice pack to her eye while he cleaned her lip. He watched Brynn's reaction as he took care of her. She sat stoic and emotionless. "You're going to be okay."

"There were two of them," she stated softly. "The one in control was with me while the other one searched the house."

"Do you know what they were searching for," Steve was gentle in tone and nature.

"Some box," She looked at him. He could see the fear and sadness in her eyes, "They figured I had it." Brynn looked at him and he could tell she was very vulnerable.

"Do you know what the box contained," he asked. Steve removed the ice pack to examine her eye. He moved the hair from her face causing something inside her to jump.

"No," she shook her head, "I told them that someone else could've taken it." Brynn felt very comfortable with Steve, "I figured the man was going to rape me." She looked at Steve, "I managed to fight him off to a point but then," She started to shake.

"He didn't," Steve started to go into protective mode. "Did he?"

"No," she shook her head, "The other man came back for him." Brynn managed to stand up. "I don't know what they looked like." She headed to the bedroom, "They were wearing masks."

Brynn closed the door leaving it slightly ajar. She removed her blouse not realizing that Steve could see her and the bruises the man inflicted on her. He also noticed several scars on her back and knew she had a past. She exited her room wearing a sweatshirt carrying the blouse. She didn't try to hide her shaky hands. Brynn disappeared for a moment then entered the room carrying a paper bag. She placed the blouse in the bag and handed it to Steve. "Thanks," he took the bag. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Brynn noted as she sat next to him. "I guess you should call your team now." She sat on the couch staring straight ahead.

Steve removed his phone and dialed his team. He knew they would understand the delay in his call. "They will be here in a few minutes," he looked at her. "You are staying at my place tonight."

"I will be okay," Brynn noted quietly.

"You know this will be a crime scene," he placed a gentle hand on her back. "You will be safe with me." Within a few minutes the rest of the Five-O team was at Brynn's house. Steve gave the orders after explaining why the delay in calling them. He watched as they disbursed themselves around the house. Steve asked that Brynn pack a bag and had Kono stay with her should she need to speak.

"I was scared," Brynn noted sitting on the bed. "Usually I am not scared but," Kono sat next to her, "He said they would be watching me."

"Watching you," Kono knew that was one detail Brynn didn't mention to Steve. Steve stood guard and heard the conversation.

"Yes," Brynn sighed, "That's why I need to stay here. I don't want to put any of you in danger."

"It's our job to protect you," Kono stated. "Ready," She asked as she picked up Brynn's overnight bag.

"I guess so," Brynn sighed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kono smiled.

"Ready," Steve asked as Kono led Brynn out.

"As ready as I will ever be," Brynn noted. "I will follow you."

"No," Steve replied quickly, "I will be driving you. I can control the situation better that way."

"I don't have a choice do I," She asked.

Steve smiled, "No."

"Will you make sure everything is locked up," Brynn faced Kono.

"Of course," she noted, "I will bring your keys with me."

"Thanks," Brynn walked out the door and towards Steve's truck, knowing he had a few last minute instructions for his team. "All squared away," Brynn questioned as Steve opened the passenger door for her.

"So far," Steve looked at her curiously. He helped her into the truck, started it and headed to his place. They rode in silence for a moment then Steve decided to speak. "Tell me something."

"You want to know how I got these scars," Brynn asked.

"Those too but," Steve sighed. "Why were you and your father estranged?"

"He didn't like my choices in life among other things," Brynn noted looking out the window. She didn't want to discuss the past but she knew with someone like Steve she was going to have to eventually.

"Maybe he was concerned about you," Steve noted.

"Oh that's right," Brynn held up a hand, "You were one of his at Coronado." She stiffened up. "It was okay for him to teach men to become these super soldiers but god forbid his daughter were to go into law enforcement."

"He didn't like the fact that you were becoming a cop," Steve tried to remember her father and his attitude.

"No," Brynn sighed, "He didn't want me to be anything except barefoot and pregnant. My father felt women had no place in law enforcement or the military." She knew Steve was about to comment, "It's water under the bridge. Let's just move on."

Steve was good at discerning people and he knew there was still some bitterness on Brynn's part. He figured he would have to take it slow in order to get all of the answers he would need to know more about her. Steve disarmed the alarm and opened the front door, "I will show you where the guest room is," He carried her bag up the stairs, "I am a light sleeper so if you need anything I will be there in a heartbeat."

"I'm sure I will be fine," Brynn opened the door to the room, "Just point me in the direction of the bathroom and kitchen." She made it clear she didn't want to be there.

"Heads down the hall," Steve pointed "And the kitchens down the stairs I'm sure you will find it." He was very tired plus adding Brynn's attitude made him a tad sour. He was about to say something when Brynn stood face to face to him.

"Thank you," Her voice was gentle, "I know this isn't easy for you having me here," She turned away, "I appreciate that you do your job and put all feelings aside." Brynn wanted to open up about her past but could she? Did she want to have everything rise to the surface when she had worked so hard to bury it or at least cover it up. She hated to admit it but she liked Steve and that was another reason why she wasn't sure about sharing her past. The last person she shared about her past left her and the pain of that was almost more than what she could bear. "I will shower and then go to sleep," she looked up at Steve feeling even more vulnerable, "Good night Commander."

"Steve," he noted.

"Good night Steve," Brynn closed the door. She heard Steve close his door and felt she would be okay to take a shower. She opened her door and was about to go down the hall when she saw a light flash in the driveway. She slid along the doorway and knocked on Steve's door.

"What," he opened the door standing in just his shorts.

Brynn couldn't tell if he was angry or worried, "I was going to take a shower and I saw this light in your driveway."

Steve rubbed his face with his hands, "It's probably a reflection from something you are carrying." He hoped she wasn't being paranoid as he needed sleep. He was about to dismiss her when he saw the light flash too, only this time it was by the window, "Get in your room and stay there." He looked at her, "I will get you when it is safe."

"I have a gun and a permit to carry," Brynn stated as she headed towards the bedroom.

"Keep it close by but don't fire it unless you have to," Steve noted firmly. He grabbed his shirt and his gun then slithered down the stairs. He was on full alert but kept the flashlight portion of his gun off. He didn't want them to see him coming. Steve stood by the door ready for someone to walk through when he recognized a voice.

"Chin I'm on the porch," Danny stated quietly, "You stay on the rear."

"Danny what the hell are you doing here," Steve asked flinging open the front door.

"Sorry," Danny sighed as he entered the house, "Chin its fine."

"What's fine," Steve asked as he placed his weapon in the waistband of his shorts. "You scare Brynn to death and you were about to get pelted with ammo."

"We just wanted to secure the perimeter after what happened," Chin stated entering the house. "Did you tell him?

"No," Danny replied quickly almost as fast as Steve replied.

"Tell me what," Steve looked at his two officers as though he was ready to kill.

"Seems that someone wanted to prove their demands were serious," Chin looked at his friend and boss.

"What do you mean," Steve was now concerned.

"They blew up the house," Danny noted, "Just enough to cause a huge fire and destroy whatever was left in the house."

"My dad's house is gone," Brynn noted as she descended the stairs. She felt her knees buckle and managed to sit on the stairs before falling. "The whole house;" She looked at Steve; "I shouldn't have left. They warned me."

"Who warned you," Danny asked getting slightly agitated.

"The men that," Brynn looked at Danny.

"Are you freaking kidding me," Danny started to get angry. "You knew that if you left," he flailed his hands about as he continued to rant. Chin escorted Brynn to the kitchen to get her some water while Steve and Danny spoke. "You had a choice Steven," Danny yelled.

"Is Detective Williams always like this," Brynn asked sipping her water. Chin didn't say a word. "I see." She leaned against the counter; "This is my fault."

"Why do you say that," Steve asked as he entered the kitchen.

"My father told me about this," She met his gaze; "I should've gone to the police."

"This couldn't have been prevented," Steve tried to assure her.

"Yes," Brynn noted, "It could have. I didn't do something before either," She turned and looked out the window.

"Like what," Steve asked hoping to get some answers especially about her past.

Brynn kept her back to Steve. She didn't want to bring up the past. "Later," she sighed. "I will take my shower and see if I can get any sleep." She looked at him; "You should get some sleep too."

"Are you going to be able to sleep after what happened," Steve asked.

"It was just a house," Brynn tried to downplay what happened.

"Just a house," He knew her response was a coping mechanism. "Go get some rest." Steve could tell she wasn't going to speak to him at least not yet.

Brynn entered the shower and wept hoping the running water covered the sound. Unfortunately Steve could hear her and felt bad for her. He knew she was trying to be brave and didn't want to involve him in her past. He needed to be patient and supportive. Steve heard Brynn close the door to her room as he lay in bed wondering what the connection was between her father and the recent murders. Steve managed to get some sleep and woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. He donned his shirt and made his way to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind," Brynn noted as she stood at the stove; "I made you some breakfast. It's healthy or at least part of it is. There are some egg white omelets, bacon and coffee."

"Thanks," Steve poured a cup of coffee. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

"No," Brynn plated the food then turned to Steve, "I couldn't too many things in my head." She handed a plate to Steve, "Here I hope you like it." She could see something in his expression, "Oh no you wanted to run before eating. We can keep this warm." She reached for the plate touching his hand and both felt the spark.

"No," Steve pulled the plate back and smiled, "I just, never mind." He walked into the other room and sat at the dining table. He heard Brynn and knew she was going to join him, "Thanks for breakfast."

"Sure," Brynn knew what he was thinking; "It's another coping mechanism," She stated quietly, "If I can't sleep or whatever," She sighed, "I do something, anything to keep busy." She didn't want to discuss the case or her past over a meal. "So what time are we going to your office?"

"We," Steve looked at her, "I was going to have HPD assign an officer to you."

"I am a part of this," Brynn raised her voice slightly; "I want to see this through. I need to see this through." She looked at Steve, "Please I need to know that what happens," She hesitated, "Didn't happen in vain."

He knew she was right besides she knew the other case inside out and they could use her input. "Alright but after this is over,"

"I promise I will tell you what you want to know," She looked ashamed, "About what happened to me. Isn't that what you want to know?" Brynn saw the recognition in his eyes, "I thought so."

Steve went for a run while Brynn cleaned the dishes. She also made the bed, and then started to clean the fridge when she heard Steve enter the kitchen. "You don't have to do that." He drank a glass of water.

"I know," Brynn looked up at him and there was a gentleness and vulnerability in her expression. Steve felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the woman before him. He liked her and her short auburn hair and hazel eyes accentuated her figure. He knew from the way she held her self she was a bit athletic and of course was a fighter. He was lost in thought when Brynn touched his arm, "Penny for your thoughts."

"How soon until you are ready," Steve asked as he placed his glass in the sink.

"I can be ready in five," Brynn noted. She stood in front of him and smiled, "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," Steve looked at her and knew the wall was slowly coming down.


	3. Chapter 3

They entered the bullpen a little while later and were the first to arrive. Brynn asked if she could have a few things brought to the conference room. Steve agreed and knew that he couldn't keep her from the case. A few hours later Steve entered the conference room and saw Brynn in a chair staring at the white board she had set up. He looked at the board and tried to make sense of it but there were so many lines and things he couldn't understand it.

"What is this all about," Steve asked as he stood in front of the board.

Brynn didn't answer at first she was lost in her thoughts; part of her was thinking about the case and the other part was thinking about Steve and his amazing physique. She was so lost in thought Steve had to touch her shoulder causing Brynn to jump. "Oh. It's my thought process. Crazy I know but it helps me put the pieces of the puzzle," Brynn jumped to her feet, "Damn why I didn't see that before."

"See what," Steve wondered what she was excited about.

"Did you turn in my blouse to forensics," Brynn asked looking at Steve.

"Yes," he looked at her, "Why?"

"There was blood on it," Brynn noted, "His and mine." She let a sly grin cross her face, "We got you, you son of a," She quickly turned and faced Steve. "When he held me on the bed I fought with him. I hit him," She removed her ring, "This is what I hit him with too." She handed the ring to Steve, "I always remove my jewelry before I shower or when I get near water. This time I forgot. It should still have DNA on it."

"I will have Kono take it to the lab," Steve placed it in an evidence bag. "We will get it back to you as soon as we can."

Brynn nodded, "Finally," She noted; "You screwed up."

Steve had Kono take the ring to the lab and asked for a rush to be placed on it. Brynn continued to study the board while waiting for the lab results. She was perusing a file when she heard Steve enter the room.

"Explain this," Steve angrily threw a file at her.

Brynn looked at the information then looked at him; her face was white as a sheet. "Wait a minute this isn't possible."

"It is possible," Steve replied angrily leaning on his fists staring at her. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"My brother was killed about a month before his wife and kids were," Brynn could feel the anger building. "I was the one who identified the body. I watched as they lowered the coffin, I know he's dead!"

"This says he isn't," Steve slammed his hand on the table; "I don't like being played."

Brynn was about to say something then decided against it; instead she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. "Uncle Kevin its Brynn."

"Oh hello honey," Kevin replied as Brynn placed the phone on speaker.

"I need to know something," she noted, "Did dad have any other kids?"

"Well," Kevin hesitated, "Besides you and Matt there was Nathan," Kevin noted, "But he wasn't in your dad's life really."

"What do you mean," Brynn looked at Steve and could see him get even angrier.

"That's right your dad never told you," Kevin asked, "Well he was married briefly before he went to 'Nam. He found out she was pregnant with Nathan. By the time his tour was over Liza had taken the baby and left."

"He never connected with Nathan again," Brynn was starting to see the big picture.

"Of course," Kevin sighed, "I guess he never told you since you two were estranged. I am glad that you reconciled before he died. Anyway he said he connected with Nathan while he was at Coronado. Nathan had a different last name but your dad knew his son."

"He trained Nathan as a SEAL," Brynn felt the anger well up inside her. "Was Nathan on the same team as Matt?" She knew what the answer was and braced herself.

"Yes," Kevin noted. "Matt was the team leader. Why?"

"Nothing," Brynn tried to play it off, "I have to go but before I do what is Nathan's last name?"

"Wilmer no Wilson I believe," Kevin noted; "You take care and call me again soon."

"I will and tell the nurses to keep taking good care of you okay," Brynn disconnected the call. She stood up and looked at Steve; "I need some air."

"Wait," Steve tried to catch her. Brynn walked outside and leaned against the wall. She tried to breathe; "What the hell was that?"

"It's the last piece of the puzzle," She looked at Steve. "Don't you get it?" She could see Steve was still hesitant. "Nathan killed Matt, his wife and kids, all those others and my father," She could see he was putting everything together. "That's who my father was protecting. My father knew Nathan killed them and he, probably out of guilt, protected him."

"Then why would Nathan kill him," Steve asked.

"Because my father was a loose end," Brynn shook as another thought crossed her mind; "Oh my god that was Nathan in his house. My half-brother was;" she turned towards the bushes and threw up. "I can't believe this."

Steve realized that Nathan was willing to rape his own half-sister which meant they were dealing with a real sick individual. He felt bad for getting angry with Brynn who clearly didn't know she had another brother. "Are you able to finish this?"

Brynn stiffened up as though she was pushing every feeling deeper inside. "Yes." She looked at Steve and the look in her eyes scared him. He knew that look and he didn't like it.

"We are lead on this Brynn;" Steve touched her arm; "I want you as far away from this as possible. You are to remain here."

"No," Brynn shook her head; "I am in this and I can do this."

"But you're no longer a Federal Agent," Steve replied firmly.

"Technically I am;" She looked at him with a fire in her eyes, "I am on medical leave."

"Medical leave;" Steve thought it best not to pursue it, "Then let's get you cleared for duty so we can get this SOB."

Brynn grabbed his arm; "It's not that easy." She knew she had to relinquish control. "I will stay behind I don't want to jeopardize the case." Brynn looked at Steve; "Just promise me that you bring him back in a body bag."

Steve knew she was serious. He was concerned about her and his team. If Nathan was as psychotic as he thought he was they could all be in trouble. Steve had placed a few feelers out hoping to get a fix on Nathan's location and they received word from their loyal friend Kamekona. Steve and his team geared up ready for battle. Steve had assigned a couple of uniformed officers to watch Brynn while they were out just as a precaution.

Brynn stayed behind placing all the pieces together should they need to go to court. She was told about the cops watching her and felt a slight bit of relief. She headed down the hall to use the restroom and when she returned she felt something was off. Brynn left her weapon in the conference room and was in the main area of five-o when she heard the faint sound of footsteps. Brynn stood frozen she knew it was futile to run to get her weapon especially if he was in the office with her. "I know who you are Nathan."

"You do huh," Nathan hissed.

"Yes," Brynn managed to access her cell phone without Nathan seeing her. "I know you are my half-brother;" She stated as she scrolled down to find Steve's number then pushed the talk button.

"Hello," Steve answered his phone and was about to hang up when he heard Brynn's voice.

"I know you hated our father;" she noted. "I hated him too."

"You're just saying that to appease me;" Nathan stated as he moved out from the shadows.

"You're wrong," Brynn stated, "I hated him. He allowed things to happen to me and didn't care."

"Liar;" Nathan moved in closer brandishing his gun. "You and he are the same."

"The hell I am;" Brynn moved a bit closer to him; "Nathan he hated me. Do you want to know why?" As she continued to speak Steve remained on the line as they made their way back to the Palace. "He blamed me for my mother's death."

"You killed your mom;" Nathan stated in a tone that said he was mocking her; "How?" He seemed interested; "By knife, gun, or poison?"

"Childbirth," Brynn stated sadly. "She died giving birth to me and to make it worse I was a girl. Dad wanted another son."

"That must've hurt;" Nathan smiled seeking pleasure from her pain.

"It did;" Brynn knew he wasn't going to sympathize with her at all so she tried a different tactic. "Tell me what was it like; killing Matt."

"What makes you think I killed him;" Nathan was now face to face with her.

"You didn't;" Brynn asked; "I'm surprised. I assumed you did. Each murder was carefully planned. You needed Matt out of the way to kill his family."

"You are sure of yourself aren't you;" Nathan held the gun to her face; "You think you're so smart thinking you can profile me."

"I'm not profiling you;" Brynn stated; "I am stating obvious facts." She could see out of the corner of her eye that Steve and his team returned.

Nathan shoved the gun into her cheek; "Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?"

"I won't;" Brynn stated; "Go ahead and kill me." She relaxed her body.

"What kind of game is this;" Nathan pushed the gun in a little harder. "You want to die?"

"I'm all alone" Brynn stated; "You killed almost all of my family. My uncle is dying so when he dies there's no one left." She shifted her weight and looked at him, "What about you?"

"What about me;" Nathan asked.

"What would your mom say if you died;" Brynn hoped


End file.
